ludora_academy_of_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
12
12 Female.jpg 12 Male.jpg Backstory Baby At a very young age, a child, who hadn’t been given a name was found on the doorstep of an orphanage. The orphanage was full, and had no room for the child, leading to him being handed to the local governing body, for them to deal with. The boy was placed under the care of a smaller, private institution, created by the local government, to look after him, along with other “gifted” children. He had been picked to enter such a place due to the high magical energy levels within him, from such a young age. The orphanage gave him simple tests, giving him toys to play with, like a normal child, except certain toys were imbued with different magical energies, to determine the child’s magical strengths and weaknesses, knowing that he would naturally play with the ones he was more comfortable with magically, rather than the ones that he was weak to. The results gained from such experiments showed that naturally, he had no weaknesses to any magic specifically, though his affinity for both light and dark magic was assumed. Toddler At the age of three, he was moved from the institution he was currently in. The institution he was brought to was one of many secret orphanages for the gifted, his specifically being named “Southernwood House,” or “3-A,” as it was secretly known. Here he was assigned a number, being the 12th oldest of the group, he was assigned the number 12. The orphanage/Institution was where people were trained from a young age to become skilled magicians and fighters alike. To better the country’s defences. Even from such an early age, they began trying to enhance his body in certain ways, injecting him with all sorts of different drugs, having already predetermined which drugs to give, in which doses, the intensity increasing by a minuscule amount daily. 12 was put through more tests via his toys and games, every last thing he could use in there for entertainment being imbued with magical properties. Once again, he naturally went for the ones imbued with Light and Dark magics. (Age 4-7) Training At the age of 4 the training, which would give him his combat skills would begin. His magical abilities would be taught to him, teaching him both, how to use magic at all along with the ability to control it. Naturally, the drugs continued to flow into his system. Throughout the next year, he learned how to cast an electrical attack, a fireball, and an Ice spike attack. Each being learned separately, over a total 12 month period. What the Orphanage didn’t know, was that he had taken an ability of a classmate, and a friend, each time he had switched, the instructors thinking it was merely the child learning multiple different magics rapidly. Along with learning magical attacks, 12 was taught in the ways of different forms of martial arts, mixed into one deadly combination, along with training with a wooden bladed staff. In his three years, he progressed from a Copper tag, being the lowest, up to Adamantine, being in the top 10 ranks, there being 50 ranks in total. After a few years of this had passed, he reached the age of 7, in which it was time to progress to a higher level of training, along with taking classes. (Age 7-15) Further training and Education Once again, he was moved to a different Academy-like orphanage, this one being slightly larger to fit more people in. The academy name was “Birchwood Lake,” The inside name being “1-S-H.” The “1” representing the number on the internal system, yet also labelled in order of priority. “1-SSS-H” being the highest, “100-E-L” being the lowest. The “S” Standing for the grade o af student. The “H” Standing for the School’s significance, this being “Higher,” rather than “Lower.” Naturally, in terms of raw magical power, 12 was within the top 100 in the country, of his age placing him in a rather high up Academy. The orphanage was a religious one, teaching all of the prior classes, such as how to defend yourself with a Bo staff, Katana, sword and anything else you could think of. At the age of 11 his ability had evolved somewhat, no longer was it simply taking another ability, he had gained the side effect of switching gender. The institution discovered the true nature of 12’s ability, having watched him and seen him switch genders, upon which they finally pieced it together. He was taken away from the other boys and girls, taught to train his ability to be more efficient at “taking” powers from others, as he could only take a single power and use that, the leaders wanted to use his power to duplicate the most powerful of abilities, for him to maybe store the magic within, being able to call upon any magic or power he had ever used. To their disappointment, they were unable to produce such results, only ever furthering his ability to be able to take two at once, rather than the one. At this point, the institution returned him to his original “classes” and left his training to himself, having decided not to spend funds on trying to get results from his body. By the end of his fifteenth year of life, he had mastered two forms of martial arts, Tae Kwon Do and Jiujutsu. He had by far outclassed the rest of the students at martial art skills, however, his magical skills, being limited to others was limited, and so the institution decided that it would be best to have him attend a magical school, to improve that way. Unknown to him, the institution had been using subtle messages to pass on to the subconscious that he should follow in the ways of the Gods (Greek) and to follow the “order,” which happened to be the institution he was brought up in. Over the course of the three months following, he was taught how to use a telepathic communications magic, with three of the “information centers,” which were actually people, to then communicate with them, anything he felt he needed to along his life as a student. At that point, he was sent off, having been given the opportunity to take the ability to teleport from someone, to aid him in his journey to the School. Personality * Quite a serious person * Not very enthusiastic about written work, though he enjoys practical. * He's quite the enthusiast when it comes to learning magic, that's all he has done throughout life, after all. * He is not a big fan of touchy people though he has the patience to live with and adapt to them. * Not good around large groups of people, he prefers the quiet side of things. * Friendly, until someone insults him badly, in which case he becomes Irate and slightly violent, though doing so may prove difficult. * Airheaded, Gullible Abilities * By touching someone, he has access to their natural powers. Artificial Any implanted, or artifact powers he doesn't have access to, however touching an artifact grants him the artifacts power. He can only use them to the extent of his own magical energy supply, and so depending he may either be stronger, or weaker than the person he takes them from. * Experienced Potion Crafter. Weaknesses * Has a 50% chance to switch to the Gender of the person he borrows the power from, however, his appearance doesn’t become that of the person he has the powers of. * He gains the weaknesses of the powers he takes from others. * The powers being chosen are random, 12 has no part in choosing which two powers he gets. Extra Trivia * Has two hearts, one opposite the other. (Still in his chest) * 12’s bones are naturally stronger than the average, being considerably harder to break. (Not impossible to do). * The blood in 12’s body is naturally acidic, any metallic substances entering his bloodstream are broken down and used as an energy source, along with any other materials, provided they aren't a pure alkali. Notable Features Has large scars about his body from fights taking place within the institution, these include: * A cut across his left eye, that poses no hindrance, as he isn't blind. * A large slash across his back, from his right shoulder blade across to his lower right hip. * A hole shaped scar covering the whole chest. His clothes don’t change when he switches gender, however, he does have clothes for both.Category:Students Category:Ludora III